


Freedom lies in being bold

by BookGirlFan



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: Asexual Awareness Week, Asexual Character, Asexuality, Coming Out, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-26
Updated: 2016-10-26
Packaged: 2018-08-27 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8385376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BookGirlFan/pseuds/BookGirlFan
Summary: "Hey, Reid, what you got there?" Morgan leaned over to get a better look at the small flag Reid had pinned to his jacket.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [luvtheheaven](https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvtheheaven/gifts).



"Hey, Reid, what you got there?" Morgan leaned over to get a better look at the small flag Reid had pinned to his jacket.

Reid leaned back defensively, hand instinctively going to cover it before he consciously drew back and let Morgan have a better look. "It's, uh, it's a flag. For Asexual Awareness week."

There was no reaction from Morgan.

Reid started to ramble. "Did you know, the term asexuality was first used in the late 1990s as a way of describing those who did not feel attraction to any gender, opposed to the scientific definition, of-"

Morgan, laughing, held up a hand to cut him off. "Reid, Reid! I know what asexuality is. Just, is there a reason you're wearing it?"

Reid considered just repeating that it was Asexuality Awareness week, knowing Morgan would accept that and not press him any further. But no. He'd known this could happen when he chose to wear the flag today. "I'm asexual, Morgan."

Morgan grinned at him, leaning over to ruffle his hair. "Okay, kid. I'm glad you told me."

**Author's Note:**

> For Asexual Awareness Week, and also luvtheheaven, who shares this particular headcanon, to the degree she made a video. Check it out, it's really good! 
> 
> Title is a quote from Robert Frost.


End file.
